The disclosure herein relates to a computer system comprising a plurality of computers, and one or a plurality of storage devices shared by the plurality of computers, and to a technique for sharing information in a computer system.
To date, there have been proposed techniques for integrating the local disks of individual computers into storage devices disposed on a network (see Unexamined Patent Application 2000-259583). That is, the operating system (OS) and application programs (AP) used by individual computers are installed in a logical unit (LU) of a storage device, rather than on local disks. According to this technology, it is possible to execute all at once on a storage device maintenance processes that, in the past, necessary to be performed separately on the local disk of each individual computer, such as periodic data backup, virus scans, and the like.